User talk:Azul81677
Help Of course you can.. If you look at the bottom of the Main Page, you will see the names of Articles in Red Link which need to be created and if you like you can start off with some of those links and also a couple of Articles were created recently without any content whatsoever except the Infobox and if you can find them and create them, it will be helpful..Thanks..--Cometstyles 09:16, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Dewikify Yes Pliz start dewikifying them and if you come across an Article that can't be dewikified add this Template to it ( ) at the bottom of the page signifying that its from Wikipedia and regarding the Background, I haven't found a good picture to use as the background and if you have any Ideas, Pliz tell and give me the link to the pic you think that might be suitable (and big enough) or you can upload it and I will try to add it to the Background..Cheers..--Cometstyles 10:12, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Wikify Well I know everything is copied form Wikipedia but actually, that was the Idea I had...Firstly we will copy all articles from Wikipedia then we will do the hard part of de-wikifying them which I believe is the best way Forward since when I joined, this wiki was dead and the only way to revive it was to create articles and keep it going and unfortunately for most of this time, I was the only one editing this wiki and when you came along, I thot now we can have a small group of people "Fixing" up all the articles and making them brand new and way better then the articles on Wikipedia and If I had started from scratch, well lets just say this wiki would not have gone anywhere and I would have been bored and would most definitely have left this wiki but I decided to stay and pimp it up Literally since before I joined,it was just a normal wiki and well if you leave, well I might have to shelve this wiki and concentrate on some other wiki..Cheers and Thanks..--Cometstyles 10:25, 29 August 2007 (UTC) It's me....Squallinoa_08 Hey Azul, I didn't know you are a member here at mortal kombat wikia. Well anyways, I got this amazing idea for the site. You know the Dragon's Neck Coliseum from the Final Fantasy Wikia page right? Well, I thought we should created one here too. It'll be called THE MORTAL KOMBAT BATTLE ARENA. Won't that be cool? If you think it is, help me out by asking one of the admins here to create it. I definitely want to be in charge of the MKBA (well, with your help that is). Well anyways, catcha later. Squallinoa 08 00:53, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Forum Page Hello Azul81677. I was trying to create a forum page where we could post projects for the wikia and ideas on how to improve it. But I don't knwo how to do that, and since I noticed you were the one that created the White Lotus society forum page and was thinking if you can explain me how to do it. Kuro Selas 11:02, January 24, 2011 (UTC)